Percy Jackson The Guardian Professor
by THEM0DERAT0R
Summary: During the Giant war Percy dies. In what seems his final moments, Annabeth confesses that she has cheated on him. Instead of going to the underworld he meets an ancient power that brings him back to life as the guardian of earth. Alive again he becomes a professor at a college with multiple degrees until called in battle once more. Percy X Athena!
1. I die, Then I woke up

**Percy Jackson The Guardian Professor**

 **A/N Hey Guys! This shall be my third story I will be working on. One where Percy sort of gets betrayed in a very different way, one were I don't think we've seen before. I would like to thank DamProblem for his/her help in the creation of the ideas for this story, especially the betrayal. Without his/her help this would have gone a lot differently. The title I chose "The Guardian Professor" sounds like a mix of a Hunters and a Hogwarts story. However to not confuse those, it is not.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson! I only own the plot!**

 **Summary:** During the Giant war Percy dies. In what seems his final moments, Annabeth confesses that she has cheated on him. Percy is so heartbroken that he sacrifices himself to take down Gaia. Instead of going to the underworld he meets an ancient power that brings him back to life as the guardian of earth. In his time, alive again he becomes a professor at a college with multiple degrees until called once more into battle. Percy X Athena!

Chapter 1: I die. Then I woke up.

Percy Pov:

CH-INK! Was the only sound I heard as the blade was slowly withdrawn from my abdomen. The blood slowly staining my favorite sea green shirt. Awww I thought there goes my favorite shirt. Stupid ADHD. I'm busy dying here! Then I saw my beautiful wise girl rush over to me, crying. What she said crushed me, I felt like I was already dead. "Percy I'm so sorry! I should have told you sooner before it was too late." I stared at her confused. "I'm sorry Percy, I cheated on you."

I gasp in surprise, which only caused me more pain from the wound. Crushed with the fact that after everything I did, I went to Tartarus for her! Meant nothing. Then I heard the cold hard laugh of Gaia wiping off her bland stained with my blood in the grass. Wait doesn't that mean she is wiping it off onto herself? Adhd… sigh. "Looks like your mighty hero has fallen Olympus! Do you still not wish to surrender!?"

Propping up onto Riptide one last time, wincing with the pain and gave Gaia a hard stare. The lines of the prophecy echoing in my mind. _To storm or fire the world must fall._ Well I need to keep my reputation intact, I have never failed to complete a prophecy before. With one shout. I charged Gaia, surprising her I was still alive. Maybe not the best move I made on my part in my short life. But I have lost my girlfriend. And if the world falls they lose everything. So, I guess I have nothing to lose? I was dying anyway. Is that how that works?

"Percy!" I heard Annabeth shout my name in worry. But I didn't care. I too angry at her, Gaia, life, and the fates to even care anymore. Holding riptide high for my last charge ever I collided with Gaia head on. Pressing her hard with riptide against an earthen sword of her own I parry, dodged and striked wherever I could. But I realized this was just going to end up like Antaeus. I needed to get her off the ground. Channeling my energy and anger I created a hurricane around myself to propel Gaia into the sky. She was still severely weakened and tired from just waking up. Seeing a look of fear in her eyes, I charged again. Even in our tired states we had quite a fight. Me from being mortally wounded and her from being tired and not connected to the earth. "Jackson" Gaia sneered, "You know you can't defeat me without killing yourself." I smirked "That was the plan." And immediately she grew fearful as I locked blades, then elbowed her in the chest with my free arm. But I needed her to go back to sleep. What would be tiring for someone who is the embodiment of earth? Ah ha! Swimming! So, summoning the water within like I did back at Mount Saint Helens I proceeded to drown the Earth. I quickly gasped in pain, from all the physical labor and energy output as it cached up with my body. I yelled for Piper to charm speak her to sleep who snapped out from her shock as she and the rest watch where watching these events unfold.

As I watched Gaia fall asleep again from tiring work of her swimming and Pipers charm speak I collapsed onto the ground bleeding out. My dad, my former girlfriend, and my friends rushed and gathered around me. My vision was starting to blur… golden? And the last thing I heard was a bunch of voices yelling "Percy!" As I died with what seemed a black light. Funny… wasn't it supposed to be white?

LINEBREAK

3rd Pov:

The giant war was won. Not without a cost. That cost was Percy Jackson son of Poseidon, the greatest hero to ever live. After the final battle, most of the Titan war and Giant war veterans got immortality because the death of one of their greatest showed how fragile life was. Jason, Piper, Nico, Annabeth, Clarisse, Hazel, Frank, Thalia, Leo, Rachel, Malcom. Each getting a domain that coincided with their parents or in the case of Rachel, Goddess of Oracles.

Even though they had a party to celebrate the end, they still had a gloomy sad feeling about them for the loss of their hero. Poseidon didn't celebrate much. He went back to Atlantis immediately after the award ceremony to plan a funeral for Percy.

Annabeth was angry at herself for cheating on Percy, and that Percy died thinking that she never loved him. After the award ceremony, she left to go train to vent out her anger. But as she was slashing the dummies she broke into crying as she saw Percy's hurt look in each dummies face as she sliced them.

LINEBREAK

Percy Pov:

Ughhh…. I have such a headache. I woke up scratching me head expecting to see Charon in his Italian suit in DOA Studios. However, I saw a giant space black room 10 times bigger than the Olympian throne room! Then I looked at the floor and saw that it was moving. Images of Planets, Stars, Galaxies floating all around. Some even colliding and sending ripples through out the floor.

Then I heard someone cough and I looked up at a huge throne. Sitting on which was a woman dressed in space. Like literally it was like the floor with space moving all around. She had a surfer's tan and aura that demanded respect. I was wondering if I was related to this woman. So, I broke the silence and said something smart like "Uh…. Hello?"

I got in response was "Hello young hero, what brings you to the void?" Now I was confused, shouldn't I be in Elysium or at least the underworld? So, I asked that. "Sorry, but aren't I supposed to be in underworld or something?" The woman seemed to ponder this thought. I interrupted her by saying "Who are you?" My mom would probably scold me for being so rude but hey, stupid ADHD. The women just laughed and said "I am the beginning of all and creator of the Universe. I am Chaos." So, I stared and her and said something smart like "Well… uh… that's cool." She laughed again and then acted like she remembered something. She said "So, you are Percy Jackson huh… I have been watching you for quite some time Percy." I mentally screamed yes! She didn't call me Perseus! She smiled as if reading my mind. And then she laughed and I realized it… she was. "Percy" she continued "I have been searching for eons for someone to take up a position I need fulfilled. You have proven to be loyal, smarter than people think, brave, and have the right morals. Your achievements also prove that you have the capability to get work done. Giving up god hood for the sake of others is just an example."

I interrupted her right there and said "But I couldn't have done all that stuff without my friends." Chaos smiled wider and said "And your humble! You'll be perfect!" I stared at her wanting to know, perfect for what? So, I asked her "Chaos, I'm dead. How can I help you if I'm dead?" She laughed and said "I am the creator, I can just revive you." I facepalmed at that, she was probably right. Now this time I had an actual smart question "So Chaos, your Gaia's mom. And wouldn't you be mad at me for putting her back to sleep?" Chaos sighed and replied "No, Gaia is doing what she thinks best and she is being controlled at the same time. She's being over protective of her children if you think about. Kronos used this to his advantage and poisoned her to become evil and overdo her motherly urges and turn them into world domination."

Why is our family so messed up I thought? So, I asked "Do this make you my great-great-grandma?" She smiled and nodded. Continuing to questioning her "What did you have in mind?" "Well Percy, you have saved the world twice, asked for nothing in return. So I propose that you serve me as a Guardian of Earth of sorts." "May I ask, why can't you watch over it? Didn't you create it?" "Well I did create it, but evil is getting too strong for the normal population to watch over it. Plus, I was sworn to not participate in battles directly. Unless self-defense."

I nodded in understanding. "So, what do I get out of it?" She replied "Well first, you get to become fully immortal, your alive again and can walk to earth, and you become my champion. However, you must remain secret, and hidden." I thought it over, thinking about the pros and cons. If I moved onto Elysium I would technically never see my family again. If I joined her, I have the possibility of seeing them again, but I am fine with being alone for some time, I need to cool off from what happened recently. It was a simple choice really.

I looked up and nodded yes. She beamed and started to look giddy. "Pardon my eagerness, but I really haven't had a champion before, and I haven't really talked with many people since the beginning of time." Nodding, to show that I understood what it probably would be like to alone for the last 20 millennia.

"Well Percy, first I am going to revive you. This might be painful, since I'm basically making you experiencing your death injuries again in the process." I nodded as she blasts me with a dark orb of power and felt my wounds sting again and slowly reverse in time to the point of before Gaia stabbed me. Causing me to collapse onto the floor grasping my injuries, making me realize I could feel the floor again. Nodding for her to continue she began to quickly chant in a language I didn't recognize. Probably something more ancient than ancient Greek. I started to glow in an ethereal light and gasped in more pain as the mortal part of my body was ripped away and replaced with godly energy, making me full-immortal. Due to the amount energy I recieved, I passed out on the floor.

When I regained my bearings, and woke up, I asked Chaos how long I was out. Her response was 6-7 days. And I screamed 'What?!" She then explained why. "Your body needed to adjust to being fully-immortal, plus I made you a different type of immortal." Now I was a bit scared, did she make me monster immortal? "You are technically the first of your kind. When a god makes someone a full-immortal with/without their domains, their blood turns to golden ichor as you know; however, the blessing I will bestow upon you will be just too much for just golden ichor. Thus, I have made it so your blood flows with the blood of the protogenoi."

I was dumbfounded, so I actually said something intelligent like "The blood of the protogenoi is silver stuff that poured out of Gaia, right?" She nodded in confirmation. Proceeding to gasp at the realization. "I said something smart!" Chaos smiled an explained "With being fully immortal, you lose your ADHD, scent and Dyslexia. Also, people don't give you credit for how clever you actually are, it is just that you are as restless as the sea. Which all of this is going to increase with my blessing."

With my new-found intellect, I realized I can actually try for a real education. But I was also curious as to what powers I would get with my new blessing so I asked "Chaos, what exactly does your blessing entail?" Go vocab! I shouted mentally, man I sound like a son of Athena. She seemed to ponder what it would potentially give me, as this was her first ever champion.

"Percy, to be honest I do not know what my blessing will give you. I know for a fact your current powers will only improve exponentially. Your overall body, mind, reflexes would improve like any other blessing. Since I am the creator, I would be guessing that you would get new abilities from some of the basic elements such Fire, Earth, and Air as if you where the demi-god son of one of those gods. Not to mention some of the more important factors that came with the creation of the universe, such as time, space and creation." Responded a thoughtful creator.

"This is going to hurt a bit my champion. When you wake, I will train you before I send you back to earth to begin a new life." I nodded showing in comprehension, before she threw a super nova at me and I went out like a light bulb.

 **A/N So, that is the first chapter of insert story name here. The super nova was to symbolize that gods have different ways of blessing people. Something I thought of. Like Hestia might give you a hug, or Poseidon might dose you in seawater. Percy gets cheated on, killed and becomes the champion of Chaos all in a day. Don't know if I should congratulate him on that.**

 **Well please review and tell me what you guys think and what suggestions you might have.**


	2. Professor Jackson

**A/N In the second installation of this series, we shall find out what exactly has happened in the last 125 years since the end of the giant wars. Also, you guys seem very hungry for more. You are in luck that I started writing chapter two the same time I finished one.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson, only the plot.**

 **Chapter 2: Professor Jackson**

3rd Pov:

125 years have passed since the death of Percy Jackson son of Poseidon. In that time the mortal world has progressed very little in terms of life changing technologies. This may have to do with a paranoid Zeus fearing a mortal take over… In the godly community, the demigods where living prosperous lives. After the GWII (Giant War 2), the gods requisitioned the construction of New Athens in Camp Halfblood's valley. Designed by Olympus's architect and goddess of Architecture, Annabeth Chase, the city was a sight to behold.

In the center of the town square stood the Athena Parthenos, its grandeur bringing courage and hope to the city's people. Spanning out from its ever-watchful gaze where temples to all Greek and Roman gods mixed in with markets, houses and other buildings alike. To all be enclosed in by the walls of the city in all their splendor. With the announcement that a new city was safe for greek demigods, many demigods who lived out in the world forging their own lives flocked to the safety that was New Athens. Increasing the population of Greek demigods into the thousands.

At camp half-blood, many tales where told of the great Perseus Jackson and his adventures as one of the more "modern" legends. The goddess Annabeth still shames herself for cheating on him and buried herself in her work. Poseidon still mourned the loss of his son and has only had 2 other demi-god children from the GWII to the present. Due to Percy's influence on the gods, the Olympians have gotten more kinder and less prideful. Hades and Hestia had gotten their thrones back, and Zeus was less arrogant but still paranoid. Romans and the Greeks have gotten along quite well. Doing drills and combat maneuvers together while trading and sharing knowledge improved their relations.

LINEBREAK (Past)

Percy woke after being blessed by Chaos to find himself 15 feet tall. The same godly height as the Olympians and realized this must have been his godly height. Remembering he was immortal he shrunk himself down to his human height but felt he was still taller than normal so he summoned a mirror to find out why. Gasping at the realization that his entire body has changed, to make him look a lot godlier. Standing at impressive height of 6'3" with his raven black hair as messy as ever. His eyes held unimaginable power as you stared into his bright sea green eyes that entrapped you gaze at his sea like eyes, that could make you get lost in those waves forever. Not to stop there, but his face could have been compared to a marble sculpture showing off his divine physique. Percy's body was tan and matched the perfect swimmers body, presenting his Poseidon heritage.

Following his admiration of himself, he sought out Chaos to begin his training. For five years, they trained in mastering his abilities until Chaos deemed him worthy of returning to earth. Though his archery still sucked, he made up for it with his ability with knives and the spear. Being able to throw those with dead accuracy once mastered.

Before returning to earth, Chaos gifted him a set of armor, made of an alloy composing of Celestial Bronze, Imperial Gold, Stygian Iron, Adamantine _(this is a cannon metal and an ancient Greek metal)_ and mortal Titanium composites. Normally when you mix even one of the two metals together bad things happen, but I guess when you are the creator you can bypass all that. Crafted into beautiful different designs along the chest plate and legs that would leave even Hephaestus gaping at it. Covering his entire body, while not compromising the wearers mobility and remaining very light; something Hephaestus would be drooling over. Prominently black except the sea green decorations. Etched with one flowing design through the armor, bearing Chaos's symbol, a swirling black hole on the chest plate, one that spread out all over the armor as if everything was just going to be absorbed into it. His helmet was similar to an ancient Greek Spartan helmet, with a plumage of sea green instead of red; however, the eye holes casted shadows over the rest Percy's face, leaving only his sea green eyes to be seen. Percy was also given a round shield bearing the same black hole on it as well, which would return to him if lost. All this could have been shrunken down into a necklace for the armor and a wrist watch for the shield. Wishing Chaos farewell, Percy walked through the portal Chaos opened for him.

LINEBREAK (Present time)

Percy Pov:

"Now can any of you please tell me how far does light travel penetrates the ocean?" I asked the class. In return I got a few grumbles, groans and I don't know professor. There was one student that did know the answer however.

"Professor Jackson, the deepest that light can penetrate the ocean is 1 kilometer sir." Came the response of a girl all the way in the back.

"Very good, Samantha. Now can anyone tell me why that is important?" questioning the class once more. All I got in response was a bunch of head nods no.

"Does anyone remember from unit two what nearly all life needs to survive?" asking a different question hoping to invoke a different response.

"That would be light, sir." Came a boy from the front row. To which I nodded in confirmation.

"And why is it important in this context?" Putting the pressure back on the class. But still getting silence in return

After a few moments, I sighed, "Did any of you read yesterday's reading assignment?" Receiving little head nods yes and many nos.

Continuing "To pass the final, you must first know the content. Not simple route memorization, but context, comprehension… _application._ " Saying the last bit more menacingly steadying my gaze upon the students causing a few to flinch.

Following this statement, I quickly explained "All sea life below a kilometer deep into the ocean would have to deal with other ways of gathering energy instead of getting it from light." As soon as I finished, the bell rung.

Before everyone left I yelled out "We will be continuing on tomorrow, make sure to read last night's assignment again to understand our talk tomorrow. Pages 144-168 in your books."

This was followed by the sound of a bunch of backpacks being closed and people rushing out the door. As soon as everyone left, I gathered my things and left the building. I got into my car and drove home.

Opening the front door and entering my apartment, I walked past my graduation plaques. PhD in Marine Biology, Seismology, Greek Mythology, Meteorology and Astrophysics. Now you must be curious, the first four make sense for a son of the sea, earth shaker and storm bringer; but Astrophysics? Well that's all due to me being Chaos's champion. In fact, my thesis about the origins of the universe is considered the best theory in the scientific community. Except it's not a theory, you can check with the creator about that.

Speaking of Chaos, I have had to deal with a few problems as my guardian duties. There was this one time I had to deal with these Telkines trying to replicate Hade's Helm. Not many people know of me in the godly community. To those that due, I just go by "The Guardian". A warrior hidden behind mysterious black armor.

Once I prepared myself some dinner and sacrificed a portion to chaos, I sat down at the dinner table and pondered. What exactly am I going to deal with this semester's students? Finishing dinner, and cleaning the dishes I continued think about the presentation I would give tomorrow. Before I fell asleep that night, I wouldn't realize how much my world would change the following day.

LINEBREAK

Athena Pov:

Stupid Hermes and his stupid bets! Betting that Artemis knows more than I about marine wildlife without me going to Poseidon for help. Well I'll prove both wrong. Flashing to my private library, I searched for my ocean books. Hmmmm were could I have possibly put them? In the O section? No…. maybe the S section for sea. Nope. Not there either. Then it hit me like a torpedo. Zeus in a fit of rage decided to destroy all my sea books a decade ago due to a dispute between the two brothers and I sided with Poseidon for once.

Now what am I going to do? I am not going to Poseidon for help. Perhaps there is someone else I can go to for information. Grabbing my laptop, I searched the mortal web for a leading scientist in the field. The first person that popped up was girl named Sammy Jones age 78. I was curious what was so popular about this Sammy girl and realized she recently passed away and was a Marine Wildlife expert who is daughter of a founder of that mortal chain called Seaworld.

 **A/N I just made that part up by the way. So don't go looking for a Sammy Jones invested in seaworld.**

Well I guess that person is not going to work. So, I kept searching. Scrolling and scrolling until I found one I wanted. Hmmm… PhD in Marine Biology, good, just who I need. Wait there's more. Seismology, Greek Mythology, Meteorology and Astrophysics! To say I'm impressed would be an understatement. Most of my children are not even that good. Though, I am curious as why those subjects.

From there I flipped through his accomplishments. Inventor of the okeanós-thymós-graph. An invention that will predict will predict the likely hood of an earthquake, hurricane or tsunami with astounding accuracy before it happened. Most impressive, this mortal could map out how often Poseidon gets angry.

His other most world changing achievement appears to be his theory on the creation of the universe. Which is quite remarkable really. I'm surprised he wasn't one of my children, and not to mention he is only 25! Apparently, he plans on giving a Tedx talk, here in New York, about his universe creation theory tomorrow, perhaps I can go talk to this Professor Jackson there.

 **A/N And cut! Man, that took a while to think out. Well guys, I hoped you enjoyed this latest installation of the Guardian Professor series. Next chapter, things will start to speed up as the enemies once more try to rise. I do not honestly know where Ted talks are given, so pardon me for my ignorance. Please leave a review and have a good day!**


	3. Chaos Theory

**A/N Sorry for the very late update. I recently had a lot of stuff to do for robotics and school. Now the bulk of it is over. People have asked when the next chapter will be and to tell them… it is now!**

 **Now there is a review I would like to respond to.**

 **Guest:** _You know, Hestia was the goddess of architecture in ancient times. I still don't get how people related it to Athena. And most fanfiction authors who write a betrayal fic often (i.e., almost always) make Annabeth the goddess of architecture. It's stupid and quite predictable._

 **My response: Yes, you are right, in** _ **some**_ **tales Hestia is the goddess of architecture and it is very few that it is so. Otherwise architecture is listed under Athena in many ways since she is the god of** **knowledge, purity, skill, arts, crafts, learning, justice, war (battle strategy) and wisdom. Last time I checked, Architecture is an art, needs knowledge and skill, and craftsmanship to do. As for Annabeth becoming an architecture god is quite common and there is nothing wrong with sharing domains. These are a few gods that share similar domains. Apollo and Artemis (Archery), Athena and Ares (War), Leto and Rhea (Motherhood). So, it is quite common to share domains. And even in that they may represent different forms of it. For example, Athena represented the strategic part while Ares represents the violence. It could easily be Hestia represents the architecture of the home (In the myth I read) and Annabeth is the one that represents structures and sculptures.**

 **Now onto the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson!**

 **Chapter 3: Chaos Theory**

Athena Pov:

I decided I would go undercover as a mortal named Anna Hudson. Here is my plan. First, I would watch the Ted talk and then see if I can't go catch this Professor Jackson before he leaves to ask him my marine questions.

Changing my look so to hide my real appearance; I donned the appearance of the 25 year old tour guide at Hoover dam, when that son of Poseidon went to go save my daughter. Before I proceeded to flash myself there. I entered the venue hall and took a seat somewhere in the middle. After a few minutes when everyone filed in, the lights dimmed a bit and we all clapped as the professor walked on stage.

Nearly every girl swooned and I might have blushed golden. Why am I acting like this? I am a maiden goddess! Sure…. He had a great suffers tan and stood at an imposing height of 6' 3" and his sea green ey… Athena snap out of it! Though he did kind of look like a son of Poseidon, but Poseidon had his two kids accounted for. And then he spoke.

"Hello my name is Perseus Jackson, call me Percy, I am a professor in a few different things and today, I shall be explaining to you the creation of the universe. To begin, I wish for you to all understand the definition of the universe. The universe is defined as everything that exists, everything that has existed, and everything that will exist. Or so says Wikipedia." Said Percy

The last statement caused quite a few chuckles from amongst the crowd. Wikipedia apparently was still commonly used, and it happens to be that one of my brain children created it. Most people don't realize it but Wikipedia has gotten a lot better in the last hundred years. Ever since they implemented the new editing system requiring you to have a degree in the field you edit. Though the joke still remained. Taking a small pause for the crowd, the professor continued.

"For a long time, we humans have had different theories about how the universe was created. First, it began with a Greek deity called Chaos creating the Earth and the stars around it. With the earth at the center of the universe. Then you have Nicolaus Copernicus from the 15th century saying our sun was the center of the universe. Also, known as the heliocentric model." Stated the professor looking up at the ceiling wistfully.

I remember that time. Apollo was so full of himself thinking he was the center of the universe and that belief spread to the mortals, and his demigod son who took it to heart. Took me centuries to stop that train wreck from being derailed even further!

"A few centuries later during the 20th century we discovered that our sun was located in a galaxy, which in turn was in an ever-expanding bubble of multiple galaxies we call the universe. And this ever-expanding bubble theory gave way to one of the most prominent things people knew in the 20th century. The Big Bang Theory. And no, not that old show." Causing a few of the older population to laugh at the professor's remark.

"And now just 125 years later we falsified that theory and it lead to the leading explanation of universe to date. One that filled in all the holes that the Big Bang theory made in its explanation. This theory? Chaos Theory. For which the topic I have for you today." Grinned the 25-year-old professor.

LINEBREAK

For the next the next 20 minutes or so Percy described and explained the concepts of how Chaos Theory worked. I was quite impressed with his explanations and how he came about this theory. However, I still found it more surprising that he wasn't one of my children or related to one at all.

After the professor gave his presentation, I rushed out of the building in hopes of catching him before he left. I saw him at sidewalk hailing a taxi with a taxi-cab whistle, one I haven't heard in years! Prominently because I never had to do a taxi-cab whistle. So, I yelled out "Professor! Professor Jackson!" Garnering his attention.

"How may I help you….?" Trailing off waiting for me to give him a name.

"Anna Hudson" I replied. With a nod he replied.

"So how may I help you Miss. Hudson?" Gazing at me with those sea-green eyes full of curiosity and something else I didn't quite recognize. But those wave like eyes captivated my gaze and I stared into them entranced.

"Uh, Miss Hudson?" Said the professor while snapping his fingers in my face. I must have zoned out.

"Sorry! Please call me Anna, I had a few questions for you Professor Jackson." Replying with a blush on my face for staring at him for so long.

"Of course Anna, what would you like to discuss? And please call me Percy." Inquired Percy, as he patiently waited for me to reply.

"Well you see...Percy... Recently one my brothers dared me to challenge my sister, who is a wildlife expert, to a little competition about marine wildlife. I have no experience at all with stuff under the sea so, I thought I would go to an expert for help." Came my response.

He gave me a lopsided grin that almost made me blush again and replied "Why of course Anna, would you mind meeting me at the New York Public Library tomorrow around… Let's say 4:30pm? I have some tests to grade tonight. If that works with you?"

"That would work. I guess I will see you then Percy." came my response. From there we wished each other farewell as he got into his taxi. As the taxi pulled away, my mind streamed with all the possibilities that could possibly happen tomorrow. Yet it came back to same topic over and over again. Perseus Jackson. Could it be him? He looked as if Percy had reached 25 but he died before he got that old. Even having the same eyes as Perseus, very few children of Poseidon, had eyes that expressed the oceans or his feelings as his so clearly. Not mention he the same troublemaker grin and sounded eerily similar. But what kept nagging me was the fact that this couldn't possibly be Perseus Jackson since that son of Poseidon barely even passed high school and can't possibly be a renowned scientist! Or the fact he would have to be immortal to live that long. Perhaps I'm just over thinking things and it could just be someone with the same name, the evidence is clearly against this case. Flashing myself back to my temple, I organized my stuff as to be prepared for tomorrow before I left to attend the council meeting about recent monster disappearances.

Unknown POV:

After 125 years after taking a corporeal form, I can finally release my wrath upon the gods of Olympus and their puny demigods! If it wasn't for my disparate child and his half-brother I would have risen years ago! Weakening me enough slow my campaign. Soon I will make those gods pay for what they did to my wife, and my children!

"You there cyclops!" I yelled at one of my subjects, who jumped up surprised and scared fearing my wrath. "How long until we have the proper strength to reawaken my wife." I questioned with a menacing tone.

The cyclops was stuttering a bit before he was able to make a coherent sentence. "We still need 1000 more members/monsters to pledge their allegiance to you my-lord. Once we are up on the surface again, we can begin the ritual provided by your mother Ch…."

"SILENCE FOOL!" I roared at the cyclops, cutting him off. "Don't you dare speak my mother's name! You should know that names have power and speaking her name will only alert her to our goals." Causing the cyclops to tremble and plead for mercy.

Quieting him I continued "Now what do we know about this rumored _Guardian_ figure?" I questioned, while my gaze lingered on a map of the world. Staring at it, while analyzing my attack plan to rule the world with my wife at my side.

Percy POV:

"Goodbye, I will see you at 4:30pm then." I said waving goodbye to Anna Hudson and getting into the taxicab. Still thinking about her to only be brought out of it by the cab driver.

"Sir…. Sir, where to?" came the eager questioning of the cab driver.

"Pardon me, I was busy thinking. Take me to…." Listing off my home address for the cab driver to take me there.

On the way home, I continued to think about Anna. She seemed so familiar, those stormy grey eyes reminded me of Athena but no…. Why would she, the goddess of wisdom want to see me, when all this stuff is in her personal library. Not to mention the fact that she looks familiar, someone I probably saw in my youth. But it has been a century! Do you expect me to remember? Perhaps it's just her smile, the slight golden blush and those grey stormy eyes that have captivated me, but one thing was for sure, this Anna Hudson was not leaving my mind anytime soon.

When the cab reached my destination, I got out and paid the driver. I walked into my apartment building and said hello to the landlord before I took the elevator to my floor. I said hello to my neighbor as he was leaving his apartment and I entered mine.

After dinner I spent a bit of time grading a few my classes tests, when all of a sudden I heard the sound of a god flashing in. Whirling around, I saw my patroness and long time friend Chaos.

"How may I help you my-lady? It has been a while since your last visit" I teased with a smirk on my face.

"I told you enough with the my-lady business Perseus!" Came the indignant/playful response of the creator.

Glaring at her for a moment before giving my mother-like figure a hug, I asked her again what was the matter. She only sighed and looked at me sadly, before huffing again and explaining why she's here.

"I have reason to fear that one of my children is rising and plans to destroy the mortal world and thus Olympus for revenge." Stated Chaos in a sad tone.

"Let me guess, Tartarus?" I sighed hopeful it wasn't him.

"How did you know?!" Questioned Chaos, her voice filled with shock and suspicion in her voice.

"Well lets see, monsters have been less active, and they always do that before every war. You mentioned it was one of your children and Gaea is asleep, Ouranos is cut up, Nyx is down in her mansion teaching her children why night is best and has no reason to attack Olympus. And Tartarus is only one not in a deep sleep and has a known corporeal form. Not mention that your name and my title were almost fully spoken aloud. So ya I think Tartarus would be the only likely candidate to attack Olympus." I sarcastically say to Chaos while smirking.

"Well I guess that would make it quite obvious then. I forgot how clever you are without your ADHD." Face palmed the creator of the universe.

"It's all part your blessing ma'am." Smiled back only to receive a mock glare from the creator.

"Do you think the demigod world is prepared for something this major? There hasn't been any world wars, major wars, or other mythological wars since the Second Giant War. Or perhaps the mighty gods of Olympus have decided to turn another blind eye to these up comings?" I questioned immediately taking a more serious tone.

"Few of the gods like your father Poseidon, Athena, Artemis and Apollo have seen the lack of monsters are aware a threat is coming; however, they don't know who is responsible. Poseidon has started mobilizing his troops in preparation for another potential invasion." replied Chaos in a motherly tone.

After that there was a brief pause of silence with us just sitting there in the room thinking about the situation. Eventually Chaos broke the silence by stating "You will have to reveal your existence to the Olympians you know. In this war, you would probably have been revealed anyway. Also not to mention that the Olympians are in a meeting right now."

I thought it over staring at some of my students tests; happy that I was able to go back, but sad not being able to tell anyone who I was. Also kinda fuming over the fact that Olympians always have vengeful enemies wanting to take over. Like why can't we have a break for a few centuries. Oh well, who am I to argue with evil villain agendas.

Looking up to my patron staring into her black hole eyes, I smiled my signature troublemaker grin, donned my guardian armor, unsheathed my trusty pen (in pen form), put on my Chaos blessed helmet and chimed "There appears to be an Olympian meeting that needs my attention, my-lady." Doing a small bow, before stepping back and flashing myself to Olympus in a black burst of light. Leaving Chaos all by her lonesome smiling to herself before also flashing away in a black burst.

 **A/N And cut! Thats a wrap folks! Sometimes, I just want to make this like a movie script and say "Now the camera pans down towards Percy as walks along the sidewalk…." or something like that. Sorry for the very late update again. I will have to take a big break for a bit before I can go back to writing the next chapter, so I can do better in school. Hope you all enjoyed.**

 **Please Review and Favorite!**

 **The Moderator signing out.**


	4. Chaotic Convocations

**A/N Hey guys The Moderator here in the 4th installment of "The Guardian Professor". Today our lovely professor shall be giving the all so wise and just olympians a memo. I don't know if you guys realize or not, but I do a little bit of research for each chapter to make sure all the information I state in the chapter is correct. I just hope you all enjoy the detail and depth I put in from my studying.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson!**

 _Before:_

 _Looking up to my patron staring into her black hole eyes, I smiled my signature troublemaker grin, donned my guardian armor, unsheathed my trusty pen (in pen form), put on my Chaos blessed helmet and chimed "There appears to be an Olympian meeting that needs my attention, my-lady." Doing a small bow, before stepping back and flashing myself to Olympus in a black burst of light. Leaving Chaos all by her lonesome smiling to herself before also flashing away in a black burst._

 **Chapter 4: Chaotic Convocations**

3rd POV:

There was a flash of light as all the Olympians settled down into their thrones. Zeus immediately took control and brought everyone present to attention. He then proceeded to instruct Hermes to bring up Chiron, and the demigods from both New Rome and New Athens. With Hermes flashing out, Zeus continued his orders with bringing Iris into the picture by making her show a 3d project world map in the throne room with use of multiple rainbows to make it happen. Also summoning all the minor and major gods of both Greece and Rome. After Hermes returned with a bunch of confused looking demigods/legacies he began his speech.

"Hello Demigods and Legacies of both Rome and Greece. We have intel collected by the Hunters, my daughter Athena and both my brothers, Poseidon and Hades that the monster population has recently declined. Generally this is a good thing but according to Hades, Tartarus is beginning to stir. I shall let my daughter Athena continue." causing a small gasp at the mention of Tartarus.

"Thank you father, yes as he said Tartarus is stirring. Gaia is asleep and her son Kronos is destroyed beyond reforming to even form a conscious for maybe half a galactic year (Galactic year = 230 million years). Most other titans are in their prisons, reforming or neutral. All the giants are back reforming in Tartarus, so all our enemies are accounted for. The real question is who is responsible for this stirring within Tartarus?" questioned the Goddess of Wisdom.

A few different thoughts were thrown around. Perhaps it was another forgotten relative like Ouranos. Some rogue god. A random occurrence or possibly some other religion declaring war. Of course all wrong however.

While a few gods were mumbling amongst themselves, the children of Athena where thinking of battle plans, children of Vulcan/Hephaestus tinkering with new weapons or the hunters sharpening their arrows, a small black hole appeared in the middle of the throne immediately causing a slight change in the gravity and everything to go darker as the light in the room slowly got sucked in. The table the Athena kids were planning on, slowly slid towards the gravitating sphere.

To the shock of the rest of the bystanders, the form of a human figure was slowly forming from the black hole. As if unwinding from the spaghetti effect into a more solid, rigid form. From the depths of the black holed merged a male warrior clad in dark space black armor, marked with sea green trim. Everyone in the throne room, had now the undivided attention of the man in front of them. Not a single word was said, the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife, as the man slowly rose from his kneeling position off the marble floor.

People were trying to get a better look at his features, but his entire body was covered in a mysterious armor that fluidy rose with him as he stood up. Making Hephaestus's mouth water at the crafting skill put into such fine armor. Some demigods were memorized by black hole like patterns that creeped along the mysterious spartan warrior's armor, making it look as if the light in the room was slowly pulled toward it under its own gravitational pull. His spartan-like helmet blocked the gods (who he was facing) from getting a glimpse of his face, covering it in shadow but the guardians bright sea green eyes shown through adding the mysteriousness of the figure.

Everyone was staring at the mysterious warrior in silence. Zeus's face was slowly growing red as he recovered from his shock and realized that someone had the power over black holes. Poseidon was staring into the sea green eyes of the warrior, curiosity on his face for someone who held similar green eyes to him. Hephaestus and his children was practically drooling over the finely crafted armor that the black plated spartan wore. Due to its composition of metals not mixed to be together, the maximum protection provided while maintaining full maneuverability and the swirling black hole that seemed to suck in everyone's attention. Artemis was currently thinking that it was just another arrogant male displaying a show of power. Apollo looked horror/awe struck at the same time. Thinking that the presentation was in his words "Super awesome" and completely blew away the awesomeness of the sun in place for a lack of it. Meanwhile Aphrodite was seeing this guardian as another tasty treat, in hopes luring this warrior to her with her charm. Not to forget Hestia who was staring at the man, feeling that he was somehow related, whether that be good or bad. But also feeling the calm and familiar aura the man had. Finally Athena was staring at the man intently with a calculating gaze. Studiously trying to figure out the man's intentions, motives and background. The only thing she could pick out was the black hole symbol embedded into the entirety of his armor and the fact the same pattern was on his shield. Her dark stormy grey eyes scanned the male, until she came upon the warrior's eyes were her gazed was captivated by the wave like pattern in the man who was to her also staring right back into her eyes.

After what seemed like hours of everyone just staring at the mysterious warrior and him staring back but was actually like a few minutes at the most Zeus broke the silence. "WHO DARES INTERRUPTS MY…" being kicked by hera "I mean... OUR MEETING!?" Proceeding to throw his master bolt at the Guardian of the Earth.

The lightning bolt hit the guardian full on with him raising his shield just in time to block the bolt. Athena thought this would be a futile maneuver since his armor, and shield where both made of metal. Being that metal was an excellent conductor of electricity. Sadly the only advantage to raising your shield to block the projectile would be to have a lesser knock back; however, her dad threw quite hard. To her shock after the smoke/steam of the bolt disappeared, the mysterious warrior clad in black was standing there perfectly fine. Not a scratch on him, with him carelessly twirling the bolt in his free arm.

This left the entire throne room speechless. To survive Zeus's bolt at full power without any scratch was unheard of. Zeus was stuttering it fear at the power this mysterious warrior displayed. Or the illusion there of. Finally Zeus spoke up "Hhh-h-how are you still alive!"

And for the first time of the entire meeting, the Guardian spoke.

LINEBREAK (MWHAHAHA, mini-cliffhangers are so fun!")

 _ **The following day at the New York Public Library….**_

Percy POV:

I got out of my taxi and headed up the steps of the NYPL humming the Ghostbusters theme song. Since you know, that's where they (the ghostbusters) met their first ghost. Checking my watch it was 4:25pm, just 5 minutes before I had to meet Anna Hudson.

Passing through security, I passed a few students and other people at tables studying for their midterm exams or whatnot. Leaning against a pillar, I surveyed the crowd looking for Miss Hudson and saw her at one of the second floor book shelves. Making my way up to her, I noticed that she gave a slightly grey aura but thought nothing at the time.

"Hello Miss. Hudson, how are you this fine day?" I asked as I approached her shocking her a bit. Making her look up from a book of weaving.

"Oh! I didn't see you there Mr. Jackson, I have been a little worked up about recent family issues, and this does not even count the bet I was forced into" replied a worked up Anna Hudson.

"Well, I hope you don't mind if we begin then. Follow me, I know where can talk more in private instead of this open space." I suggested while waving my arm toward the giant open space.

"Of course, why not?"

We got off the second floor and walked a while till I found the head librarian. I showed her my card and she lead us to a little private study room, where we could talk without having to interrupt the silence of the main hall.

"So Anna, let's set up a starting point. Can you tell me what already know and we shall begin from there."

And in that tiny room is where our friendship began.

LINEBREAK

Over the course of our meeting I found how intelligible Anna was. I was happy to have met someone who was willing to go deeper and study more for the sake of curiosity. It was one of my driving motivations to get to where I was today.

Anna was quick to catch on to the stuff I was teaching her. Being very impressed that I was able to teach her a semester's worth of knowledge in a 1.5 hour time span, have her take one of my exams and score a perfect score. I probably should have realized that something was really really off about that, but I got caught up in all the things we discussed.

Soon we diverted from our original intention of studying Marine Wildlife to discuss whatever came up. I was enjoying the lengthy arguments we had about different subjects, some concerning greek mythology, others about the mortal world and different theories for various topics. We laughed, and chatted with smiles on faces the entire time we got to know each other. Never stopping to take a break, just consistent not stop discussion about one thing to the next, enjoying each others wits and intellect. Her laugh and smile made me laugh and smile.

Later I eventually realized, we could have ended up staying and talking forever had it not been for the Head Librarian telling us it was now closing time. I checked my watch and indeed 6:00pm. We were still smiling as we walked out of the library and onto fifth avenue, taking a turn towards the empire state building unconsciously. For seven minutes we walked on in comfortable silence. And just when we were in front of the Empire State Building Anna and I said our goodbyes. I asked her if she had a ride home and she replied, she could catch the bus pointing to a bus stop not far away. I nodded and I flagged down a taxi for myself. We quickly talked about the next time we were both open for another time we could meet. Saying goodbye again, I got into the taxi and left. Had I looked back as the car was pulling away, I would have seen Anna not walk to the bus stop but however the Empire State Building instead.

 **A/N I looked it up on google maps, the NYPL is actually a 7 minute walk, on the same street to the Empire State Building, and a bus stop is actually there.**

BREAK OF LINE

 _ **Back to the Olympian Throne room the day before…**_

3rd POV:

Then the guardian spoke, and it shocked some people, since his helmet covered his mouth. His voice was melodious, easy going, had a spark of rebelliousness and clearly showed who was in charge. At the sound, some of the demigods girls sighed or fainted.

"Hello Olympians, Gods and Goddesses, Demigods, and magical creatures. My name is The Guardian." said the now self-christened guardian. Leaving lots of information still to be wanted and a bunch of ADHD demigods murmuring.

"And may we ask sir, what exactly are you the guardian of?" Asked a slightly timid and curious Athena, fearful of the power that withstood the master bolt.

"I am the Guardian of Earth." replied The Guardian, responding exactly to Athena's question, no more, no less in a calm voice. Leaving them to think that he was an ancient deity either wanting to attack them for harming earth or help them defend it.

"And how come we never heard of you and seen you before? Where do you come from and why are you here?" came the rapid questioning of Athena and one of her brain-children.

The Guardian with patients calmly to the first question. "My mistress, said she was searching for eons to find someone worthy of my purpose. Finally she found someone suitable for the task. She had requested that my presence on earth remain secret for as long as possible; however, due to the new war, my presence would have been revealed either way." answering the questions of the wisdom goddess with a nod.

He then turned to a grey eyed daughter of Athena. The one that also questioned him alongside her mother. Also the one that cheated on him so long ago. "Daughter of Athena, I come from here: Earth and I am here because my mistress ordered me so." Quickly getting over it, before his anger rang through.

As of now, it seemed Zeus has gotten out of his stupor and his paranoia grew as feared the man who withstood his master bolt. "How did you survive my master bolt! I demand an explanation!" came the huff of a whiny sky king.

The Guardian turned on his heels towards Zeus, King of the gods and spoke. "Zeus…. The reason I lived is because water will always triumph over lightning." This immediately got a grin from the Guardians father Poseidon. Zeus however was shaking with a bit of rage and glared at his brother and questioned the guardian to explain.

He continued to explain "The reason water conducts electricity is because of the minerals in it. Remove those minerals and you get Distilled Water. Pure or Distilled water by itself is not conductive of electricity thus your master bolt I'm still holding in my hand has no effect on me whatsoever as long as I'm coated in it." Before he tossed Zeus's fire cracker back at him.

Athena was impressed by the knowledge that the guardian provided and even more impressed by the application of said knowledge. Zeus was getting redder by the minute and Poseidon looked as if he won the lottery! No doubt the sea god would now use Distilled water to protect what ever mattered to him from Zeus.

Continuing on, The Guardian explained why he was here. To help them win this war against Tartarus. Everyone was shocked at the news and some even whimpered when the name mentioned caused the temperature to drop. Yet there was still one thing that remained on the minds of the Olympians, Demigods and Minor Gods.

"How can we believe you that you mean no harm? Or the fact this mistress of yours wants you to help us? Or that the fact the information you told us was not false?" speculated a calculating Athena.

"I the Guardian of the Earth, Champion of Chaos the Creator of the Universe, defeater of many many things solemnly swear on the River Styx and on the Olympian Council I'm telling the truth." came the binding oath of the Guardian. Swearing on the Styx is technically breakable if immortal, but swearing on the Council basically allowed them to do whatever they wanted with him if he lied, same as swearing on any other entity.

At the mention of Chaos, the creator caused a great panic amongst the Olympians and nearly all the demigods at once said

"Who's Chaos?"

 **A/N And thats all folks! Next Chapter we will continue with Percy and Athena meeting up to discuss life topics, the rest of the first throne meeting will be completed and more the over plot can develop!**

 **I Hope you enjoyed this installation of the series. Please favorite and review and tell me what you think!**

 **P.S. I'm thinking for doing a Harry Potter Fan fic? One of those ones where Harry is forgotten by his family for his younger twin and runs away. Would any of you Potter fans like that?**

 **The Moderator signing out.**


	5. Authors Note 1

**A/N Hey guy, I have been quite busy with personal life things such as robotics and wish to inform you that I have been having trouble finding the time to sit down and write new chapters. I'll try my best to continue publishing new chapters but it might take a while till I return to the more steady stream of chapters. Expect some time in May for that norm to come back.**

 **Until then I shall be on a off-on hiatus. Thanks for following the story and have a wonderful day.**

 **The Moderator signing out.**


	6. Meticulous Meetings

**A/N Welcome back. I know I said I would not be on until May or something but I recently found time to make a chapter due to an all super power called "Spring Break". It also helps that we won't have a robotics event for a while and we just finished an event just last weekend.**

 **A/N-2 I wrote that author's note above on April 18th…. Haven't worked on the chapter since…. I probably should finish it….before I have some angry reviewers yell at me.**

 **So let us continue with the story of "The Guardian Professor"!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

 _Previously: "I the Guardian of the Earth, Champion of Chaos the Creator of the Universe, defeater of many many things solemnly swear on the River Styx and on the Olympian Council I'm telling the truth." came the binding oath of the Guardian. Swearing on the Styx is technically breakable if immortal, but swearing on the Council basically allowed them to do whatever they wanted with him if he lied, same as swearing on any other entity._

 _At the mention of Chaos, the creator caused a great panic amongst the Olympians and nearly all the demigods at once said_

" _Who's Chaos?"_

 **Chapter 5: Meticulous Meetings**

 **Percy Pov:**

I groaned and put my head in my hands as I heard the words "Who's Chaos?" spew from the mouth of all the demigods in the throneroom. Just great I thought to myself, don't these Olympians teach this newest generation of demigods anything? Like what happened to Chiron!?

Deciding to vent my frustration, I switched into teacher mode and explained who Chaos was. "Well, you see… everyone god or goddess is the embodiment of their domain. Such an example of this is Gaia being literally the earth or Nyx being the night. Does everyone understand so far?"

There were a few head nods from the demigods; prominently from the Athena children and Athena agreeing herself. Looking around, I did find the hand of one young 13 year old Hermes kid asking "What does this have to do with the significance of this Chaos person?"

"I will be getting to answer your question soon son of Hermes." Giving a wave of my hand and continued on lecture. Meanwhile the gods just watched in curiosity of what I had to say.

"By this logic, there must be an embodiment for the universe. Some one with complete control over this great celestial expanse. This is Chaos, also known as the first being. Who's children are the primordials: Gaia, Pontus, Nyx, Tartarus, Oranous, Chronus, Thalassa, Erebus to name a few."

Immediately this was followed by a bunch of shouts of protests by the demigods. Many of them thinking it sceptical that the maker of the universe, and thus the primordials would be good and on their side. Which in all fairness was a sound reason. Think about, nearly everyone in the family mess that was the mythological world was out to get one or another for some reason. First it was old grandpa Kronos and his brothers. Next came the three primordials of the GW2, though note only one was the real threat at the time. Which happened to be Gaia, Nyx and Tartarus. The last two being only threats to Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase during their time in the pit that was Tartarus.

To calm the fears of the demigods, I had to first get everyone's attention. So I released a small burst of power that turned everyone's attention back to me. My sudden display of power gave the Olympians an eye opener for how powerful of an asset I could be. It knocked Dionysius out of his throne and onto the floor who was taking a nap at the time. Unknown to the Gods was that my burst of power was only small in comparison of my true potential power.

Knowing that I had everyone's undivided attention I explained Chaos's reasoning of wanting to protect current rulers of the world. It took quite a bit of swearing on the styx to finally get the stubborn demigods to see reason. But once all the demigods were convinced that I was telling the truth, the tension in the room disappeared.

 **3rd POV:**

Following this, the conversation turned to the gods going over plans of how to deal with the rising threat of Tartarus. With the mysterious guardian occasionally giving his input on the plans. Though throughout the meeting he sat down in front of Hestia's Hearth enjoying, the hope, comfort, courage that emitted from the warm embers of the blazing hearth.

Occasionally there was a stray glance cast his way, but never lingered for long for fear that the guardian somehow new that he was being stared at. Eventually talk of the plans ceased and it turned to that of the guardian.

"So Mr. Guardian, can you please tell us about yourself and perhaps your powers? You told us that you're from earth. We do not when or anything else besides that you serve Chaos. Would you care to indulge us please?" came the diplomatic tone of Athena trying to learn as much as she could about the mysterious guardian.

The Guardian rose slowly from his place by the hearth and prepared to speak in his melodious voice once more.

LINEBREAK

 _ **A/N Assuming the year is 2,141 (2016+125 years..) that means the solstice is on Dec. 21st. So using that info let us assume, the school Professor Jackson was at took a Winter Break.**_

 **Percy POV: Seismology Class- (sometime after Winter Solstice)**

"Good Morning class, I assumed you all had an enjoyable winter break. Today we shall be going over the San Andreas Fault Line. Now before we get started can anyone tell me anything about that particular fault line?"

"Wasn't it the fault line that caused the 1906 and the 2076 San Francisco Earthquake sir? " Came the reply of a brunette far in the middle of the class.

"That would be correct Sabrina. The 1906 San Fransisco Earthquake was one if not most infamous Earthquake that ever occurred on that fault line. With a magnitude of 7.8 on the moment magnitude scale. Now remember before the break, we talked about the Richter scale and the Mercalli scales. Since the 1906 earthquake preceded the invention of the Richter Scale by 30 years, they had to use a different method to come up with the magnitude." Informing the class of that devastating Earthquake from the mortal point of view.

What actually was something completely different. My dad once told me the story of an argument that he and Hades got into about how sailors who died at sea should be treated. Of course, Hades won the argument and my father Poseidon got mad and released an Earthquake upon California. How he missed the Hollywood area (LA) completely and some how managed to hit San Fran instead, I'll never know.

"Now the San Andreas Fault was discovered in…..

…

…

...

The fault was a right-lateral strike-slip fault that spanned 800 miles….

…

…

This is caused the earthquake of….

…

And that shall be all for today kids. I shall see all tomorrow, remember to read chapter 14 tonight!"

Immediately following that was the sound of the bell and kids packing up to rush to their next class of the day. Before I could sit down at my desk and pack up for the day there was a knock on my classroom door.

Turning my gaze upon my classroom door, I was shocked to see Anna Hudson there waiting patiently outside my classroom door. I Immediately stopped what I was doing and opened the door for her to come in.

"Hello Anna, It's wonderful to see you today! How did your Christmas go?" I asked Anna as she came through the door.

"Oh… well it could have been better. My father and my uncles were arguing again about something stupid nearly the entire break. Something that they continue to argue about for eons! "No… Mother loved me most…", "No… I was the eldest therefore I was loved longer thus, the most!"...Blah Blah.. Blah.. blah... Blah" ranted Anna.

I laughed at the look on her face when he was thinking about her family. I sighed thinking about my family and how my father Poseidon argued with his brother's Zeus and Hades about who grandma Rhea loved best. I really do miss them.

"What's wrong Percy?" questioned Anna as she stared intently at me, storming grey eyes piercing my soul.

"It's… just... nothing. Ya nothing. You just reminded me about how my father and his brothers used to argue about useless things. It's been a long time since I've seen my family. Anyway, what did you want to go over today?" replied Percy, quickly changing topics.

"I was thinking about deep sea life and how sea creatures get nutrients that deep underwater."

"Well now that you ask…" responded Percy breaking into a lopsided grin about one of his favorite subjects.

LINEBREAK

 **3rd POV:**

The meeting on Olympus was over. The Olympians, demigods and The Guardian all went separate ways after The Guardian gave the crowd a small bio about his life. Of course, he was as vague as possible, trying not to give anything away.

It was agreed upon that The Guardian would briefly stop by New Athens and New Rome to inspect the half-bloods, their descendants and see the camps for himself. Once, visiting the camps he would make rounds to other established Olympian places. This included Atlantis, Hades and The Hunters of Artemis. After surveying them, he would meet with Athena so they could go over the plans in greater detail.

LINEBREAK _**Meanwhile in the Dark Caverns of Tartarus….**_

"Mi-Lord, the project isss almost done. We are closse to finisshing the lift. Ssssoon are forcesss ssshall be ready to finally ssstrike." Hissed a dracanae.

"Good… very good… how goes the search for the items of the ritual to awaken my wife. We must find the items to raise her. Last time she acted too impatiently, immediately trying to take over the world only to be defeated by that cursed son of Poseidon." Inquired Tartarus.

"Ssssir, we have found the location of the ritual knife. Asss soon asss Medusssa reformsss, we ssshall ssseize it from the ruinsss of the unfinished temple of Ssssegesta in Italy."

Tartarus only nodded as he turned his head to face the massive construction project that was currently underway in the depths of Greek Hell. One could almost find it comical at the massive elevator that was being built in Tartarus. But then again, this elevator was being built for Tartarus's own interests. To rule the world along side his wife and children. The Lord of the Pit learned from events in the GWII that it would be a lot more beneficial to his plans he had control over his very own elevator.

For his plan was relatively simple really. Assault the Underworld in one fell swoop. Once he gained control of the Underworld he would be able to take over Earth a lot easier, more paths out and less chances of being foiled was his reasoning. This was all well and good; however, the project itself was a bit complex. You see, the pit of Tartarus is the only "True" way in and out of Tartarus. Of course you get anomalies like the Doors of Death or Archane's one way trip or the occasional portal Zeus opens to cast an unfortunate soul down. But, due to the pit being the being the only way in or out of Tartarus leaves an issue. The 5 rivers of the underworld all flow into the vast pit that is Tartarus, yet there was only one opening in the underworld. The pit itself. So all the rivers converged on this one hole. Imagine a giant Niagara Falls except surrounded on all sides as 5 different rivers dump their content into one giant gaping hole.

Now this was not the problem. The problem was that Tartarus's blood flow are those rivers. So access to those rivers could not be cut off and building a giant lift would do such that. Thus, the monsters had to construct massive pipes to redirect the flow of the river without impeding the movement of the lift that was being constructed at the same time.

Tartarus broke out of his musing when he saw the cyclops construction crew playing toss with a big rubber ball to a Hellhound while on the job. He screamed for the cyclops to get back to work and the cyclops' did just that. It will come all to soon he thought staring up at the entrance to the pit, pondering his next moves.

* * *

 **A/N Finally! Chapter Five is done yippee! I hope you would all forgive me for my very long delay…. Please?**

 **Feel free to check out my Harry Potter Story for those that have yet to see it. The next chapter is nearly done. Which will be my longest chapter yet.. Currently just over 4 thousand words!**

 **This story is starting to roll again as I get back into the Percy Jackson Writing Groove as I like to call it. Next chapter will be about Percy visiting his old homes (New Athens and New Rome).**

 **Well leave a review and thanks for reading!**

 **The Moderator Signing Out.**


End file.
